


just like twilight... i mean dusk

by cydbys



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i was watching twilight and my hand slipped, sarah is a concerned girlfriend™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cydbys/pseuds/cydbys
Summary: Someone is watching Erica sleep.She thinks in passing that it's a lot like a scene from Dusk, just less romantic now that it's happening to her.





	just like twilight... i mean dusk

Erica isn't scared of things anymore. 

(She's the vampire, things should be scared of her.) 

That doesn't mean waking up to see someone standing by your open window is not unsettling. She jumps, turns on the light, looks again, and they're gone. 

She thinks in passing that it's a lot like a scene from Dusk, just less romantic now that it's happening to her. 

The real bummer is that she was jerked awake from a really great dream- she can't remember all of it, but she does remember Sarah's pretty face being involved so it was probably good. 

She wakes up the next morning to a window she definitely didn't leave open and a jolting memory of whatever woke her up in the night. It doesn't happen for a few days, then starts again and more frequently. She doesn't think much of it until she wakes up to the unmistakable smell of Sarah's perfume. Then again, it could just be wishful thinking. 

~ 

Okay, it's not what it looks like. Except it kind of totally is. Sarah's been sneaking into Erica's room at night for two weeks now, but so not in a creepy way! Just in a concerned friend way. Mostly. 

It started because Sarah had one of the worst nightmares of her life, one were Erica was dying and she woke up to her mind racing with oh god what if Erica is dead? It made sense that she'd go and check on her best friend. It made less sense that she would go back three nights later and then make it part of her typical routine, but hey, vampires don't need that much sleep no matter what Erica says. 

It's all a little Dusk-ish, but Sarah thinks she does it better. Less creepier, at least. 

It all kind of comes crashing down around her when Erica takes a seat across the lunch table and says, "So have you been watching me sleep?" 

Sarah splutters. "Me? Watching you sleep? No way. Not me." 

Erica raises an eyebrow at her. "So someone else who wears Amber Romance mist has been watching me sleep." 

"How do you know what perfume I wear? And I'm not watching you sleep!" 

"Then why have you been sneaking through my window?" 

"I'm checking on you!" 

Sarah stares steadily at the table, not willing to look up and see Erica's expression. 

"Why?" She asks, very near gently. "Is something wrong?" 

"I," Sarah takes a deep breath. "I have these nightmares sometimes, where something is wrong. Where you're hurt. So I just... I like knowing you're safe." 

Erica smiles, sharp around her mouth but soft around her eyes. 

"You know, you can always sneak in my room while I'm awake sometime." 

Sarah looks at her calculatingly, like she's trying to figure out if Erica is just messing around or genuinely making an offer. 

"Why would I do that?" 

"I can think of a few reasons." 

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. Erica winks at Sarah's stunned face and heads off to her next class.


End file.
